Blazing Fire, Burning Soul
by ChibiMizu
Summary: Kurama saves a child but dies. Hiei is very sad and then comes to find out that Kurama is under him! Will Kurama be given his soul back to be with Hiei?! You have to read to find out. Yaoi, KuramaxHiei! Oh and please R&R.


"Blazing Fire, Burning Soul"   
by: *ChibiMizu*  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own YYH, oh well. This fic is made for my best bud, Lil Starry for Christmas. Kinda late ne? Hope ya enjoy it! It's a KuramaxHiei fic that includes some sap, mostly angst and its a songfic. The song is "We were Angels" by Kageyama Hironoba. Hiei is OOC. Sorry...  
  
*song lyrics in English*  
//thoughts//  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama stared out into the blazing fire. It consumed the small forest. He looked out and saw a small boy crying amongst the flames. Kurama ran into the fire and grabbed the child. He noticed that he was a crippled child from the village. He grabbed him and ran out into the open.  
"Spinny! My Spinny!" the boy cried! Kurama looked up to see a dog barking under some beams.  
"Spinny?" he asked the child. He nodded and Kurama ran after the dog. He grabbed the yapping puppy and ran towards the safety where the boy was. Kurama didnÍt notice the beam on the ground and tripped. The dog flew out into the open where it was safe but Kurama was now stuck. I'm gonna die. All because of... He stopped. //Hiei...// he thought. "How could you?"  
  
*Angels, angels, angles, angels, angels, angels Ahhh...*  
  
Hiei stared at his hands. //Destruction?// He glanced at the red haired shounen. He watched Kurama save the child and his puppy. He just watched on in horror as he tripped and started to die. The fire licked at his skin and all Hiei did was watch it consumed Kurama. A small tear slid down his cheek. He looked at the ground and clenched his fists tightly. "Why Kurama? Why..."  
  
*Buried and drowned in time, all that's left are memories.   
Just as you remember too we used to be angels then*  
  
Kurama fell faster and faster into darkness. He felt heat burning. He waved his hands over his skin, trying to put out the fire. Then he realized.  
"The fire, its not hot..." he whispered mesmerized by the mystic dance of flames on his skin. But something was still burning him, something deep inside him. His soul! He suddenly collapsed and passed out.  
  
*Spreading the words from the highest of heavens of love and happiness  
Dropping seeds of peace to take away the loneliness.*  
  
A violent shaking abruptly awoke Kurama.  
"W-where am I?"   
"Hate to break it to ya but you're in hell!" a large demon creature dropping Kurama back onto the dirt floor.  
"H-hell?! Am I dead?!"  
"No! You're just visiting! Of course you're dead! You felt me take your soul right?"  
"Yeah... I think so."  
"Good. Actually you still have you're body but your soul is gone and is in the pool of souls never to be returned because if a body and soul were reunited, there would be dire consequences for whoever didn't stop him."  
"How do I still have my body?"  
"Weeelllllll... You're part demon 'cause you turn into Youkou Kurama. We're not allowed not dispose of demons of any sort."  
"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Kurama looked up as he scratched his neck.  
"What the?!" He asked, "How can I still see the sky?"  
"Uhh... That's to complicated to explain. Bye now!" the demon disappeared.  
  
*Why, tell me why blue sky  
When I look at you, that's right  
I feel the power of our souls, hear me call*  
  
Kurama rolled over and noticed that now he had hell demon wings.  
'I've never died before but this is very strange." he commented as he stood up and ran his fingers through his silky red hair. "Mmmm... I've lost my soul eh? Hmmm.... HIEI!" he desperately searched for the raven haired boy.  
"HIEI?!" he screamed again, then collapsed to the floor. "I died but Hiei still lived! I'm... alone..." a single tear fell down his cheek. His body shook with sobs of sadness. He wiped his face and stood again. He spread his giant wings and flew up towards the blue sky. He reached out, about to touch the great sky. His wings, suddenly glowed very brightly and there was a burning sensation on Kurama's back as they disappeared and Kurama fell to the ground.  
"Nooooo!" Kurama yelled as he fell to the ground and landed hard, killing his hope of freedom.  
  
*To my friends,  
We may have lost our wings with which we flew up so high  
But now, even now, I can feel your true mystical tide*  
  
Hiei laid on the burnt grass were Kurama had died and disappeared.  
"Kurama... Why did you have to try to save that stupid boy and his mangy dog. Why did you leave me?!" he hugged in the warmth of the blazing sun. His hair rippled as the leaves swirled around him as if they were dancing.  
  
*To my friends,  
Embracing the light and building hopes for the truth and our dreams  
Listen, one day you'll find what you've been searching for in your life*  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama sighed. He looked up from his spot on the ground. He now saw a figure laying there as if on a sheet of glass.  
"What the...?" he asked himself as he noticed a shiny liquid on the glass around the person's head. "Is he c-crying?"  
  
*So you say you've lost your way in this city style  
But the tears you cry still run innocent as a child.*  
  
"Oh Kurama!" Hiei wept with emotions he had never felt before. Kurama's death was real and it suddenly hit Hiei head on. Hiei curled into a ball and sobbed.  
ñIÍm alone now... KURAMA!!î he screamed.  
  
*Playing in a garden high, high up in the clouds  
Running wild with the moon*  
  
"What? Who called my name?" Kurama spun around looking for the caller of his name. Suddenly, he looked up.  
"Hiei! he gasped. "HIEEII!!" he yelled with his remaining strength.  
  
*Loving lovers as we touch them with our hearts  
That soothe*  
  
"Huh?" Hiei stopped sobbing and sat up and looked around. No one. "Hello?" he looked up and then down. No one. "Heh! I'm going insane..." he realized. He started laughing insanely. "YEAH SURE WHY NOT?! HA!" he tore at his clothes, wanting to kill something. He tore all his shirt off except for the band on his arm which covered his power tattoo. "I don't need you anymore either!" he yelled at his sweatband which covered his third eye. He ripped it off and suddenly, something hit him, not physically but mentally.  
"Kurama.." he looked down and saw the underworld with only his third eye.  
  
*Yeah, all the dream visions  
We got inspirations*  
  
"KURAMA!!" he yelled slamming his fists into the ground.  
  
*All the magic to make them real, hear me call*  
  
"I hear you, Hiei..." Kurama whispered.  
Suddenly, a bright light filled Kurama's surroundings.  
"Kurama?!" he heard Hiei yell.  
"YOU HAVE BEEN REVIVED BY TALKING TO A NON-DEAD PERSON! YOU'RE SOUL HAS BEEN RETURNED!" a booming voice filled all of hell. "GO... NOW!!!!"  
  
*To my friends,  
If we believe in tomorrow and what it may bring*  
  
The ground under Hiei began to shake and Kurama looked as if he was rising to meet him. Hiei watched as millions of hell's demons reaching up, trying to grab Kurama. Kurama held out his hand, reaching for Hiei. Hiei reached back. As their fingertips touched, a bright light shown from the clouds to where Hiei lay. All the burnt debris melted away and all the plant-life and people were returned from the fire who were killed.  
  
*We can change this planet back into a paradise, yeah I say*  
  
Kurama lay on the grass, staring into Hiei's eyes who crouched over him.  
"K-Kurama? Is it really you?"  
"Hiei.. Yes. It's really me..."  
  
*To my friends,   
All the pain that we learn from make this love*  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked as the two lay, gazing up at the stars.  
"Hai?" Hiei responded, looking at the red-head.  
"I've never told you before but when I was in hell, I got to thinking about you and..."  
"Hm?"  
"I-I..." Kurama looked into Hiei's deep pools of black that were called his eyes. He ever so slowly kissed the black haired bishounen, full of love and passion.  
"?!?!" Hiei was shocked.  
"Wo ai ni..." he whispered.  
"Kurama..?" Hiei held mixed feelings. He studdered, "I-I..."  
"Oh my... Gomen. Gomen nasai... I didn't want to ruin our friendship but I wanted to show my feelings towards.... you?" he stated but then stopped as he saw Hiei smiling.  
"Oh Kurama. You don"t have to be sorry!" he leaned in and gently kissed Kurama passionately on the lips.   
"Aishiteru Kurama..." he whispered slowly as they parted.  
  
*Never let us forget each other, forever we are friends* [1]  
  
Kurama sighed and smiled. He slowly inched closer to the bishounen. Hiei snuggled into Kurama's chest. and sighed.  
  
*To my friends,  
We may have lost our wings with which we flew up so high  
But now, even now, I can feel your true mystical tide*  
  
Kurama looked up at the stars and wrapped his arm around Hiei. He smiled.  
"Aishiteru Hiei..."  
  
*To my friends,  
Embracing the light and building hopes for the truth and our dreams  
Listen, one day we'll find what we've been searching for we are friends*  
  
"Aishiteru Kurama... he whispered, "Aishiteru zutto..."  
  
*Angels, angels, angels, angels, angels, angels Ahhh...*  
  
~Owari~  
  
Ending:  
Hey all *sobs* Toldcha it wuz all sappy and angsty! *somebody hands me tissue* Oh thanks. Anywho, if you're wondering about the Japanese words:  
  
Aishiteru- I love you (much stronger type, hubbys and wives)  
Aishiteru zutto- I love you forever  
Bishounen-Beautiful boy  
Gomen-Im very sorry  
Gomen nasai- Im very sorry, please forgive me  
Hai- Yes  
Shounen-boy  
Wo ai ni-I love you  
  
Theres that now for:  
[1] - Not really friendship at this point, eh? Had to add my 2 cents.  
Hope ya liked it Lil Starry! It took me more than 2 hours to type and more than 4 days to write so there! HAHAHAHA AND HA! Im going away now! Meri Kurisumasu! 


End file.
